LA MISTERIOSA PIEDRA DE ROCETTA
by ammylee123
Summary: misterios asesinatos , secretos del pasado ,acompañados con un tornado de romance ,sentimientos confusos y mucha maldad y ROCK todo esto tiene escenario en el lejano y misterioso bagdag.SXS.


BUENO PRIMERO KE TODO ESPERO KE ME PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA JIJIJI SOY PRINCIPIANTE ASI KE NO SE APRESUREN EN ENVIAR TOMATAZOS SI LA HISTORIA NO ES DE SU AGRADO OK?

**"CUANDO PIENSAN" **

"CUANDO HABLAN"

LA MISTERIOSA PIEDRA DE ROCETTA

Capitulo Nº1

UNA EXTRAÑA Y DIFERENTE TARDE

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día o mas bien ya había empezado pero era verano no había escuela asi que para mi era mi hora de despertar y no me miren con esa expresion de estas loca!!!! y es ke kuando estas en vacaciones lo minimo es eso ya que despues de tantassss horas de soportar la escuela por fin se veian los resultados con cosas como estas pero para mi desgracia ya habian venido a molestar.

"SAKURAAAAA LEVANTATE TIENES KE IR AL CURSO DE VERANO!!!!" - O si genial todos los adolecentes disfrutan de sus vacaciones y yo tengo que ir a un maldito curso de verano lo vuelvo a decir GENIAL-"SAKURA ESPERO QUE NO TE ESTES LEVANTANDO A ESTA HASTA HORA".

y como si hubiera visto aun mismisimo fantasma abri mis ojos como dos platos -"NO PARA NADA DAME 10 MIN Y ME TERMINO DE ALISTAR"- y me pare de un solo salto de mi cama y me diriji a mi armario-"OKEY VEAMOS MMM ME PONDRE ESTO Y ESTO PERFECTO NO ALCANZO A BAÑARME" bien deje la ropa en el regazo destendido de mi cama y corro al baño para hacer mi aseo personal menos bañarme.

ya lista me dirijo a la cocina que queda en la primera planta de la casa pero un pequeño zumbidito interrumpio mi camino mi laptop recibo un correo de mi mejor amiga.

hola sakura

supongo que te acabas de levantar y por eso no haz asistido a nuestra cita en el msn alas 9:30 am como te lo pedi pero no te preocupes........." **-"OH POR DIOS TOMOYO COMO ME CONOCES JEJE"**-pienso y devuelvo mi vista hacia el ordenador.

-".... acabo de recibir las boletas para el concierto de green day...."-Oh ay acabo mi vida adoraba,idolatraba a green day tenia que ir a ese concierto como fuese.

-"...pero hay un problema sak es alas 2:30 y supongo que a esa hora tu debes estar en tu curso de verano verdad? asi que bueno no se que vamos a hacer sabes que no ire si tu no vas.

porfavor llamame para que encontremos una solucion.

adios sak.

att:

tomoyo daidouji.

bien no sabia que hacer green day era mi vida , mi personalidad de rokera era por ellos ,la pequeña banda que tenia era poque algun diaqueria llegar a ser como ellos; ya estaba decidido iria a ese concierto ademas el primer dia en el curso de verano no haciamos ninguna recuperacion que como lo sabia? facil experiencia de 5 años.

bien tomoyo estaba conectada.

tomy-san:"hola sakurita recibiste mi mensaje"

saku-san:"hola tom y si recibi tu mensaje"

tomy-san:"y que piensas hacer?"

saku-san:"facil ire al concierto"

tomy-san:"pero, sak y tu recuperacion de algebra?"

saku-san:"el primer dia no hacemos nada solo el discurcito de que debemos aprobar para el siguiente semestre jajaja ingenuos"

tomy-san:"okey, tu sabes lo que haces entonces el concierto es alas 2:30 asi que nos debemos encontrar ala 1:00 te parece?"

saku-san:"si, genial!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE VEREMOS A GREEN DAY!!!"

tomy-san:"si , lo se es increible!"

saku-san:"bueno tom me tengo que ir mi mama esta euforica porque no he bajado a desayunar entonces ala 1:00 en la torre"

tomy-san:"sip adios te cuidas no olvides la boleta"

saku-san:"claro que no adios te kiero bye"

tomy-san se ha desconectado.

*************************************************************

-"BUENOS DIAS MAMI!!!!!"-la saludo como de costumbre pero al parecer esta muy concentrada viendo como estoy vestida upss.

-"SAKURA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR EL MOTIVO DE TU VESTIMENTA??"-se veia bastante sorprendida.-"LA FALDA QUE LLEVAS PUESTA USUALMENTE LA USAS PARA FIESTAS PORQUE TE LA PONES SI ES DEMASIADO FORMAL?"

-"JEJEJE LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENIA NADA MAS QUE PONERME ASI KE ME PUSE ESTO ACASO NO ME QUEDA BIEN?"-tenia que ser discreta porque la verdad no le veia problema a mi ropa y cabello. Tenia una blusa negra de satin hasta la cintura con un escote no tan profundo ni vulgar con una falda de ceda color vinotinto con un velo delgado negro y encima del velo varios taches, unas medias malla pequeña con mis converse hasta la rodillas completamente negras, no llamaba la atencion mi cabello lo tenia hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura , completamente tinturado de negro azulado , las puntas las tenia rojas , en el frente siempre me sacaba un gran mechon que tapaba uno de mis ojos, completamente liso.

-"OKEY,TRATARE DE CREERTE"-me dijo tristemente con la mirada hacia abajo me senti un poco culpable pero pense en green day y bueno se me fue la culpa jejeje.

-"ESTE ME VOY ALA ESCUELA ADIOS MAMA"-fui hasta donde ella y le di un besito en la mejilla y me fui.

*****************************************

Durante el camino hacia la torre me di cuenta de que al defraudar la confianza de mi madre perdería varias cosas como la confianza reflexionando me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de ir a ese concierto asi que cambie mi camino hacia la segundaria de Japón y empezar a hacer lo correcto por primera vez.

"CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-fue lo ultimo que escuche en mi vida……………………………….. pero si muero que será de esta historia-"PAFFFF" un gran afiche de Green day.

"ESTA BIEN SEÑORITA?????"-me pregunto un señor ya en entrada edad se notaba por algunas canas que habían en su cabello negro azulado.

"EH SI CLARO NO SE PREOCUPE GRACIAS"-me limite a responder.

-"HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGIA???"-pregunto nuevamente el señor

-"HACIA LA SE….HACIA LA TORRE DE TOKYO"-respondí un tanto confundida.

-"LA LLEVARE ESTA BIEN"-dijo el señor.

-"EH SI GRACIAS!!"-volvi a responder y emprendimos camino en su lujoso coche.

-"SAKURA ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI"-me casi saluda mi amiga.

-"HOLA TOM Y LO SIENTO TUVE ALGUNOS INCONVENIENTES PARA LLEGAR"-digo mirando a mi acompañante.-"GRACIAS POR TRAERME".

-"EH SI CLARO HASTA LUEGO"-dice el señor apenado para luego irse.

-"QUE FUE ESO"-dice con una sonrisa timida.

-"NADA IMPORTANTE VAMOS NOS ESPERA GREEN DAY"-le digo a mi amiga casi rompiendo sus tímpanos.

Ropa sucia en el suelo, cama sin tender , exámenes pisados , vasos tirados en el suelo , cortinas oscuras sin abrir , revistas rolling Stone tiradas , un mp3 en la alfombra , y una laptop llena de polvo solo estas características pertenecían al cuarto de sakura kinomoto al que justamente entraba nadeishko kinomoto.

-"ESTA NIÑA ME VA A MATAR CON SU DESORDEN"-dice pasando en cunclillas por el cuarto-"BIEN A ORGANIZAR ULTIMA VEZ QUE LE ORGANIZO EL CUARTO ALA "ROCKERA"".

Abrio las cortinas , arreglo la concha de mi cama , recogió mi ropa del suelo y la echo en un cesto que hiba a lavar ,recogió mis exámenes , apago y recogió de la alfombra mi mp3, echo ala basura los vasos de coca-cola del suelo, solo le faltaba un lugar.

La fila que estaba enfrente para entrar al auditorio poco a poco fue despareciendo y nuestros nervios fueron aumentando.

"SAK, VE SACANDO LA BOLETA YA CASI LLEGAMOS"-me dice tomoyo viendo que solo faltaban 10 personas por entrar.

-"OKEY"-abri mi bolso para sacar la boleta oh sorpresa no la encontraba me agache para buscar mejor y no no la encontraba!!!! La angustia me domino y rompi en llanto al ver que ya no había más lugares en donde buscar.

-"SEÑORITAS LAS BOLETAS PORFAVOR"-nos pidió el guardia.

-"UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR"-pide mi amiga aunque 2 minutos después estábamos fuera de la fila.

-"MALDITA SEA, GUARDE LA BOLETA EN LA PRIMERA CHAKETA QUE PENSE EN TRAERME, OH POR DIOS SOY UNA STUPIDA!!!!!!"-y rompo en llanto aunque es interrumpido por el ringtone de papa roach de mi celular.

-"HOLA MAMA DISCULPA ESTOY EN UNA PRUEBA LLAMAME LUEGO"-le pido a mi madre sin que note mi tono sensible de tanto llorar.

-"JAJAJA BUENA EXCUSA SEÑORITA PRUEBA DE QUE? DE SONIDO DE GREEN DAY TE QUIERO ACA EN 10 MINUTOS SAKURA YA!!!!!!!"-y finaliza la llamada y yo quedo atónica.

-"QUE PASO SAKURA QUE TE DIJO TU MAMA"-pregunta tomoyo un tanto preocupada.

-"MIERDA TOMOYO MI MAMA ENCONTRO LA BOLETA DEL CONCIERTO Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO FUI ALA ESCUELA ADIOS"-le digo y salgo a correr con destino a casa donde me esperaba un no tan agradable saludo.

"**BIEN DIOS AYUDAME ESTA VEZ Y PROMETO IR A MISA CADA DOMINGO OH POR DIOS MAMA ME VA A MATAR ESTO ES MUY MALO"**-pienso un tanto nerviosa por girar la perilla de la puerta principal .

"HOLA A TODOS"-saludo para solo recibir la mirada asesina de mi madre y la mirada desaprobatoria de mi hermano mayor de 26 años.

"LA SEÑORITA NOS PUEDE EXPLICAR DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA!!!!!!!"-dice no grita mi hermano con una venita grande.

"SOLO VOY A DECIRTE 2 COSAS SAKURA"-me dice tirándome la boleta del concierto en la cara-"LA PRIMERA QUE ALISTES TUS MALETAS TE VAS TODO EL VERANO A BAGDAD DONDE TU PADRE , Y LA SEGUNDA DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAZ HECHO NUNCA ME HABIAS DECEPCIONADO TANTO"-me dice mi madre con la mirada bastante triste para subir a su habitación.

-"DEBERIAS HACER ALGO NUNCA LA VI TAN TRISTE"-me dice mi hermano seriamente.

Si definitivamente este seria el verano mas largo de mi vida ,tendre que recuperar la confianza de mi madre , y segundo ir a acompañar a mi padre en su excavación en Bagdad genial sin imaginarme que en bagad mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados en todos los sentidos.

By:

Ammy-lee123

Ojala haya sido de su agrado les dejo mi correo para ver sus opiniones solo 5 mensajes para próximo cap gracias los quiero

sa-ku-ra_


End file.
